


Napping on the road

by Jo_draws1



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_draws1/pseuds/Jo_draws1
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	Napping on the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskeleton/gifts).



They found a tree while on the road. Sarevok is awake because, well, he’s on duty? And Edwin needs to remember spells for later ;D


End file.
